


An eye for an eye.

by LtJVega



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Non-Canon Couple Ficathon, Non-Canon Relationship, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtJVega/pseuds/LtJVega
Summary: The first chapter in an -X- long series (Depends on how much you guys enjoy it)A developing relationship between my own character Ruris Carathus, a fellow Shield to her blissfully ignorant Gladio.





	1. Chapter 1

"Here, I found this at the market. Thought you'd like it"

 

Gladio blinked as he looked up from the current novel he was reading on the bed, the room falling dead silent as his hesitation to take the small book made Ruris sigh, lightly tossing it down in front of him before he could actually take it, "O-Oh. Uh, thanks I guess" he replied both equal parts surprised and confused, settling his free hand on the novel, straightening it slightly to read the title, " _Monstrum of Medellia_ " He read aloud quietly before huffing and returned to the novel in his hand.

 

"Are you alright, Ruris?" Ignis asked softly when he saw she'd returned with the groceries he'd sent her to fetch, "You didn't sound pleased even though it was a show of gratitude"

 

"I'm fine Iggy. Just tired, and sick of being ignored or treated like a burden"

 

"And gifts will stop that, you feel" It was a statement more than a question, a small smile on the edge of his lips when he felt her deadpan stare against the side of his face as he continued peeling the vegetable he had in front of him, "You feel guilty-"

 

"Gladiolus had to throw himself in harms way, literally I will remind you, to protect me because I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings"

 

"As terrible as it may sound for me to say this, it's kind of Gladio's job, Ruris" Ignis smiled softly and Ruris let out a sigh that sound both irritated and sad as she unpacked the bag, starting to peel the onions she'd bought.

 

"Yeah I know, but it's mine too. I'm the same class as Gladio- A shield of the king" Ruris growled in a mocking tone, checking the chef's knife before starting to help slice and prepare dinner beside the blond. Ignis watched for a moment before huffing another smile and turned his attention to the fine cuts of meat. The two prepped in silence for a while, Prompto, Noctis and now Gladiolus chuckling every now and then while they played on their phones, the occasional groan from Noct and hyperactive laughter from Prompto making Ruris smile weakly, but the smile faded at the 'plip' of water that landed against the chopping board and made her stop.

 

"Ruris-"

 

"Onions" She replied almost instantly as she settled the knife down, wiping her eyes quickly and smiled, "Should have borrowed Prompt's goggles". The blond sighed and rubbed her back with a halfhearted smile, Ruris frantically cuffing her eyes and nose until Ignis moved her away from the bench and further into the kitchen, handing her a box of tissues and let her mop herself up a moment.

 

"Do you want to go lay down, I'll finish the rest" Ignis offered, catching a stray tear on his finger and flicked it away, Ruris taking a breath and shook her head.

 

"No, no it's okay. I'm fine" She smiled. Ignis removing his glasses and looked at her levelly and the girl in front of him huffed a pathetic excuse for a glare, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

 

"We're proud of you, Ruris. You're not a burdon. You're a dream to have in the kitchen, Prompto loves your energy and thinks you're the greatest thing since sliced bread. Noctis enjoys your humor and ability to adapt to the situation, he thinks you're a remarkable young woman, and Gladio-"

 

"I don't care" She interjected, muttering the words.

 

"Well I believe that about as far as I can throw the Regalia" Ignis huffed and sat up folding his arms, a leg crossed over the other, "Gladio thinks you're strong and pretty brave." Ignis continued even though Ruris didn't look impressed, "Even if you've been stunned or afraid of an enemy you haven't hesitated in your duty- we all slip up and lose our surroundings, your King included Ruris. It's human. No one is perfect, that's why we have our shields"

 

"But if I slip up others get hurt" Ruris countered in frustration and Ignis let out a breath, his eyes sympathetic.

 

"Well that's not how we see it" Ignis smiled rubbing her arm and Ruris simply looked away, Ignis putting his glasses back on and grunted as he stood, "Have a break. You're welcome to come back and help when you feel a little better or go have a bath if you'd like, I can definitely handle the rest from here". Ruris watched Ignis return to the counter from the corner of her eye and sighed softly, the pot of flowers on the table suddenly becoming a lot more interesting. She picked one of the smaller decorative flowers from the pot and admired it carefully. Getting to her feet she wandered for the bathroom, not sparing a glance for the three men clustered around the coffee table even though she felt someone's eyes on her as she passed. Safely locked in the bathroom she sighed and stripped off as she ran her bath, settling into the deep, hot water and stroked the petals losing herself in welcoming thoughts as she admired the vibrant red, mottled orange, petals...

 

"Ruri-"

 

She yelped in surprise and the voice on the other side sounded just as started for a moment, "W-Who is it?"

 

"It's just me--". _Gladio_. "You've been in there for a while, Ignis wanted me to tell you dinner is ready, if you wanted to join us"

 

"Okay, just give me a minute" She stammered, eyes watching the shadow beneath the door move away and voices mumble across the hotel room.  Looking down she unwrapped her arms from around her chest in embarrassment, _There's a door there you idiot._ Sighing she got out and drained the bath, drying and changing into a clean set of casuals- black sweats and a white singlet- she joined the boys in the main lounge room, the four nestled in their seats. Ruris regarded all of them with a small smile as she moved into the kitchen to collect her plate, the heavenly smells making her stomach growl and Prompto couldn't hide his chuckle.

 

"I know right? My thoughts exactly!" The bright eyed blond laughed leaning around the back of the sofa to gleam at her and Ruris smiled back with her own giggle, a rush of heat across her nose.

 

"It's Ignis' cooking- gets me every time" She smiled, Ignis giving her a thankful bow of his head, all eyes settled on her when she suddenly stood awkwardly at the edge of the circle, the only free space on the long couch beside Gladio. Gingerly she sat down beside him and the behemoth gently shuffled aside further giving her more space. Prompto looked to Ignis, Ignis to Noct, Noct then to Prompto, Gladio glaring at them all.

 

"Something any of you want to say?" He asked bluntly, his dark brown eyes scanning the trio who all simply smiled. Prompto whipped out his camera, startling both of them- and that was the moment he captured in a blinding flash.

 

"Prompto!" Ruris cried in a fluster, Gladio blinking the flash from the center of his pupils before growling at the blond.

 

"Delete it!" Gladio ordered but the smaller man flung himself backwards over the couch, slipping out of Gladio's reach like a fox.

 

"No way! The surprise on both your faces is adorable. This one is going straight in the album" Prompto beamed while Ignis and Noct simply stifled laughs and pretended to be innocent, Gladio glowered them into submission as he rump returned to the sofa starting to stab at his meal in silence. Ruris followed suit, Prompto returning once Gladio had a mouth full of food- Gladio wouldn't risk dinner for revenge. To her surprise conversation started up again pretty quickly, mostly because Noct took a jab at Gladio's love of Noodles which provoked a one-hundred and one list of why Cup of Noodles were the best thing in the history of snack foods.

 

_This is nice._ Ruris smiled and eventually joined in, a few quips and cheeky remarks getting Prompto and Ignis laughing, Gladio and Noct grinning at her sass and daring attitude. She gathered her plate, Prompto's begging eyes and pathetic smile winning her over once more as she took his plate back too. Busying herself at the sink, she didn't notice Gladio coming up behind her until she turned to go get the other plates, and he stood there waiting, plate stack in hand.

 

"Thought you could use a hand..."

 

"What? No, it's fine. Go back to your novel or something, I can do the dishes" she said as confidently as she could, hands reaching forward to take the plates that Gladio instantly lifted out of reach and smirked, stretching the scar that ran down the length of his face through his left eye. Ruris looking thoroughly unimpressed as she crossed her arms, "That's just cheating"

 

"Well, looks like I have to help then" He shrugged walking past her to the sink and sighed getting comfortable at the basin's edge, scraping the plates then dumping the cutlery into the hot, soapy water. Ruris watched the back of Gladio's head for a moment, arms still folded as he started cleaning the soaking cutlery, "What?". The bass of his voice cutting through her thoughts like a gunshot, "I can feel you staring, is it so surprising to have me help with the dishes?"

 

"No" She replied making her way over to the drying rack, picking up the towel from the counter and started drying the items he'd set inside, "I know you're not one to run away from domestic chores. You just seemed like you were really enjoying your book, that's all"

 

"I finished it" Gladio replied almost instantly, not breaking his gaze from the sink, but could feel Ruris' surprised eyes piercing the side of his head. Giving her a sidelong glance and a shrug, he smiled again, "You're right, it was a good book, but I wanted to read the one you got me, so I had to hurry up and finish that one first"

 

"You didn't have to rush" She snapped, sounding more angry than she was, Gladio looking at her surprised before his eyes returned to the chores at hand and Ruris' shoulders sagged, "Sorry."

 

"No. It's fine." Gladio replied quietly as he moved on to the plates and sighed, "I'm sorry too"

 

"You haven't done anything wrong-"

 

"I slipped up today and you almost got hurt." He interrupted, fists against the edge of the basin and Ruris blinked in surprise. _He's been blaming himself for what happened today._ "I didn't warn you until it was too late-"

 

"Gladio you threw yourself into a sniper shot with barely enough time to summon your shield to deflect the bullet" Ruris glared and Gladio growled a sigh as he shook his head a little, like he refused to accept his actions were a good thing. Ruris knew all the boys well enough to know when she could convince them otherwise- but Gladio was different. There were some times where she could read him like a book, in and out of combat, the two moving with and around each other a fluid as water. Then there were other days he was so impassable that it was like she was talking to a rock and communication just didn't exist. Days like today. In this moment right now, she stood on the edge of uncertainty if she could get him to see the situation from her perspective, but she knew all too well that he was trying to get her to see it through his eyes at the same time- Both felt they'd failed the other, blaming and festering in their own guilt all afternoon. Until Gladio had had enough it seemed.

 

"I should have had a better watch or warned you sooner. I let you and Noctis down today"

 

"I should have paid better attention to my _own_ surroundings Gladio-"

 

"We watch each other's backs, Ruri"

 

"As well as our own, Gladio" She sighed softly and the giant simply looked down at her with frustrated eyes. Huffing, he shook his head and returned to the dishes and Ruris to drying them and putting them away. They both cleaned in silence for a while after that before Ruris let herself smile, glancing up at Gladio from the corner of her eye, Gladio in turn of course not missing the glance.

 

"What is it? What are you smiling over" He asked still sounding upset and disheartened, Ruris then actually looking up at him as she dried another plate.

 

"Still feel guilty?"

 

"Yup"

 

"Wanna' make it up to me?"

 

"If that's how you're going to word it, I guess?"

 

"Then you can help me with the dishes every night for a week" Ruris smiled softly, perching on her toes to put the plate away, then moving on to the next. Gladio's eyes now the ones to pierce her temple.

 

"Ruri I'm being serious here-"

 

"And so am I" She shrugged, Gladio huffing as he narrowed his eyes on her, but her constant gentle smile made his scowl soften and eventually he smiled back and chuckled quietly, sliding a pan into the sink.

 

"Fine. I'll be your dish monkey for a week..."

 

"There you go, a fair trade off" Ruris smiled and Gladio simply shook his head again, flicking some water at the side of her head off his fingertips, the tension between them gone.


	2. Honestly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired Gladio is Best Gladio.
> 
> For now.

Ruris yawned quietly as she scuffed out of her room, a slow amble towards the kitchen in search of water- or juice if Prompto hadn't chugged it all after she went to bed. The hotel bordered the desert and nights often got cool, so she was thankful for the extra blankets Ignis would regularly order with their hotel rooms, knowing she was prone to the cold. More often than not she'd find herself waking at some ungodly hour, nights like tonight, where it would take her a while to get back to sleep. There was no real reason for her broken sleep, no bad dreams or sudden noises, leaving her with around half an hour before she'd start to feel drowsy again. She groggily observed the clock in the living room, her tired eyes glaring at the dim glowing numbers and sighed, nearly five a.m. She stifled another yawn, squeaking as the air got trapped in her throat, the sudden and heavy thud from the sofa across the room cutting her short. She had half a mind to summon her sword but she'd  recognized Gloadio's irritated groan at a thousand paces.

 

"Gladio?" Ruris whispered softly as she made a cautious advance towards the sofa that Gladio had squeezed himself onto, haphazardly by the look of it, one of the spare cushions stuffed under his head with one of said spare blankets roughly pulled over him to keep warm. "Gladio!" She whispered again a little louder at his back and he sighed in exhaustion, still unmoving simply pulling the blanket awkwardly over himself a little more.

 

"I'm awake, Ruri" He replied at a barely audible level, his voice hoarse and dry, "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing, why are you squashed on the couch?" She whispered, softly, standing at the foot of the sofa, Gladio's brow furrowed with his arms tucked around his sides, one foot hung over the arm of the sofa, the other tucked up tight against the back of the sofa to make himself fit comfortably.

 

"Prompto's snoring was killing me... I've been laying out here for hours trying to fall back asleep" He replied still just as quiet and Ruris' eyes ghosted over Gladio's barely illuminated form as he took another deep breath. Her eyes slid down, unsure of what to say next when the air fell stale, but the rustle of fabric made her look up again to watch Gladio turn over,  his back to the spine of the sofa, tucking an arm under the cushion and patted the shallow curve of space he'd created at his hips, "Why are you up so late?". Ruris hesitated at the silent offer, glancing to the fridge then smiled quaintly as the streetlights outside suddenly glimmered off his now open eyes.

 

"Just woke up. Don't know why". She carefully shuffled between the coffee table and the edge of the couch, sitting carefully on the small dome of space he'd managed to create, his arm now draped down his hip, purposely keeping his hand wedged between his thighs to prevent it from landing against Ruris inappropriately should his muscles relax.

 

"Bad dream?"

 

"No, nothing like that." She smiled at his concern, "I just keep waking up at random times... Takes me about half an hour to get sleepy again, then I'm out like a light until we need to get up, but I feel like I should just stay up this time, might just be easier"

 

"Why? What's the time?" He asked as she just managed to see his features crease into another frown as he grunted to sit up, Ruris hushing him to lay back down, both of them jumping in surprise as her palm connected to the bare skin of his chest, but silently he complied and settled back down.

 

"Just after five"

 

"Are you kidding me?" He droned in a hiss and Ruris gave him a sympathetic smile as his eyes closed again, reaching out from under the cushion to rub the inner corners of his eyes and ran his hand down his face, "I'm going to say sorry now if I'm snappy today"

 

"It's okay. I'll try and convince Noct to take it easy today, I mean, yesterday was stressful enough getting the Regalia back and all"

 

"Not wrong... I'm not built for stealth" He chuckled softly and Ruris stifled her own giggle, the baritone rumble of Gladio's contained laugher shuddering against her lower back making her cheeks rush before she settled and looked down at him beside her. Both of them were quiet for a while and she could have sworn she saw his features soften like they would when he slept, taking turns at watch duty during the night sometimes left them all more than enough time to know when the others were and weren't resting properly. But then Gladio took a sharp breath and she blinked herself out of her small trance and smiled shyly when he opened his eyes and looked at her from the corner of his dark chocolate orbs, "What's that look for?"

 

"You're getting tired again" She replied with a smile, seeing his shoulder sag forward with his weight, his hips, stomach and lower chest all cumbering forward against her back, proving her point all the more before he jerked away, "I'll leave you to sleep. I did only want a glass of water"

 

"No it's okay" He replied almost instantly with another sudden breath and Ruris half stood, a hand balancing her against the sofa as he settled a hand to her lower back, "I mean, you can go get your water if you want, but I'm not tired"

 

"You're lulling head and doubling chest suggest otherwise" She said without missing the amused glare in his softly glowing eyes.

 

 "Alright so maybe I'm getting there" He croaked twisting onto his back, both feet perched over the arm of the sofa and Ruris huffed a laugh standing as he peered at her from the corner of his eye when she motioned to leave.

 

"I'm going to get my water, don't look so wounded"

 

"Your juice is still there" he said quietly, Ruris blinking in surprise, "I saw Prompto eyeing it off after you went to bed, told him not to touch it after he drank it on you last time"

 

"Gladio, you didn't have to do that" She smiled, thankful the still dawning sun hid her blush in the darkened hotel room, but it was lit enough to see him smile.

 

"I know, you just looked so disappointed last time. So, yeah-" He suddenly cut himself off like she'd caught him lying. Ruris tilted her head still smiling before quietly padding into the kitchen, grinning widely indeed seeing her juice still perched in the fridge door where she left it. Gladio sighed and stretched his cramped and aching muscles, finding a couch let alone a bed he fit on was always a challenge and he knew he was going to pay for this later in the day as he rolled his head against the cuchion, his stiff neck crunching in protest.

 

"Here". Gladio opened his eyes to see Ruris settle a second glass of juice down on the coffee table, returning to the edge of the sofa and took a sip from her own, "It would be rude not to share"

 

"You didn't have to do that"

 

"Thats my line" She smiled and he stared at her for a moment before huffing a laugh and awkwardly shuffled onto his side, propped on his elbow and took the glass, raising it to her slightly in appreciation and took a hearty mouthful, smiling as he swallowed.

 

"Damn that IS good" He chuckled taking another mouthful greedily, Ruris smiling as she sipped casually beside him.

 

"Glad you like it, surprised you haven't had it before". He shrugged swallowing again and eyed the remaining mouthful in the glass.

 

"I have, just been a while you know? You know me, I'm a water guy and occasionally a soda"

 

"I wouldn't say I _know_ you" She replied sounding a little sad before her eyes suddenly came up from her glass looking at the surprised behemoth curled around her, blinking at her over the rim of the half raised glass at his lips, "I mean. Strategically enough we fight together but"

 

"Ruri, relax... You got thrown into this just as much as we did" Gladio said calmly, using is actual everyday volume now surprising her as the deep base suddenly resonated through her chest, "I understand". _You do?_. "I wouldn't want to fight at the side of strangers either, no matter if they're hands of the king". _No, Gladio, you don't understand._ "But you've adapted well to us, our tactics and methods. You and I work really well actually, better than I thought we would. The way we move around each other in perfect harmony sometimes just makes me feel-". _Yes?_. Ruris leant forward slightly seeing Gladio's brow dip in concentration before he saw her in the corner of his eye and looked up to meet her gaze and his surprised softened to a warm smile, "I feel safe, and I don't feel that often. Not lately at least". Ruris' throat tightened and judging by Gladio's expression change, he must have seen her flinch.

 

"Thank you" Ruris managed to choke out before Gladio sat up a little more, putting his glass down and Ruris smiled at his concern, "Don't- don't worry Gladio I'm okay"

 

"Oh yeah- clearly" He replied gently rubbing her back and she chuckled through the small tears that escaped, "Look now you're crying-"

 

"I'm relieved Gladio" She interjected and his head tilted, still soothing her shyly, "Even though we cleared up everything from yesterday, I've felt like a burdon to all of you... That I've put you all in danger more than I've helped protect you. I felt that I needed to do more, to try harder and to better my abilities- Not saying I'm about to start getting lazy now-" She smiled through the small tears, closing her eyes when Gladio reached up and thumbed one of her tears away, the amber in his eyes starting to glow as the sunrise slowly grew below the horizon, "To hear you feel safe with me around eases my mind so much"

 

"Didn't Iggy tell you how I felt last night?" Gladio asked quietly, the glimmer in his eyes hinting at something else in his voice but Ruris blinked it away and nodded shyly.

 

"Yes. He told me that you're all happy to have me here, but it doesn't stop the worry, you know?" She said with a shy tilt of her head and Gladio nodded, his gaze moving away to nothing in particular, Ruris taking the moment to admire his profile before his eyes turned back to her with a confident smirk.

 

"Well you better start believing him, okay? Iggy isn't one to say something just to make you feel better. Besides, seeing you like this is gonna' play on my mind while I'm trying to sleep too, _you_ don't want to be the reason I'm up all night do you?". Ruris failed to contain the blush that shot across her nose, her eyes rounding as she sat up and Gladio rushed crimson as he realized his mistake, "I need to think before I open my mouth more". Ruris covered her mouth to stifle the soft giggle she let out and waved the comment away.

 

"Don't worry about it. I know what you meant... I promise Gladio." She held out a pinky finger and he looked from the extended hand to her and gave her another lopsided smirk, hooking pinky fingers with her and shook it gently.

 

"That's a binding contract, you know"

 

"It's stronger than 'Cross My Heart', Believe me I know" She winked making him chuckle as she took another sip from her drink and he finished off his own glass then laid back down, watching her as she enjoyed her sip before his eyes slipped past her to the slow breaking dawn, the sky plastered with bright oranges, yellows, reds and pinks. A few streaks of white clouds on the horizon helping define the colors as the layered around them. Ruris looked down finishing her juice and caught him admiring the sunrise through the thin curtains, "Still tired?"

 

"I am actually" He admitted sheepishly and Ruris watched him for a moment before picking up his empty glass and took them to the kitchen, "Ruri?"

 

"Lift your head" she told him upon returning.

 

"What? Why?"

 

"Just do as your told for once" She huffed with a smile and he almost looked offended for a moment before slowly obeying and propped himself on his elbow again, Ruris lifting the cushion and tucked herself under it, settling the cushion on her lap and held her hands to her chest waiting, looking at him like the next step was obvious, "Well? It's okay. Lay down and get comfy again, if you fall asleep soon you'll get another hour of sleep at least"

 

"Ruri" Gladio said at a whisper again, reluctantly laying his head back down against the cushion and she immediately felt his weight relax against her lap and smiled settling her arms down, one around the top of his head, the other across his collarbones and he smiled at the tiny amount of pressure it put on him making him chuckle, "Thank you, even if I don't actually fall asleep, it'll be a nice nap" he admitted and hummed a smiled.

 

"Well, try and sleep, alright?"

 

"Mm. I will..." He replied as his eyes closed on her and his breaths eventually slowed and became deeper. Ruris' eyes remained fixed outside on the slowly dawning morning as she felt his shoulders become dead weight against her thigh through the cushion, only turning her eyes down to look at him when she felt his head lull towards her, cheek rubbing against the cushion.

 

 _Goodnight Gladio, you literal giant idiot_. Ruris smiled as she moved one of the stray lines of his fringe back off the edge of his eye causing his lips to edge upward slightly at the corners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.  
> Ideas on where you'd like to see the story go eventually are welcome.


	3. Heart of the Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flickers of realisation? Or wishful thinking?

Ignis, Prompto and Noct had all clearly considered giving Gladio grief about falling asleep on Ruris' lap, but at her request they did eventually give in and promise to leave him alone- that included Prompto's camera remaining out of the scenario. It had been a couple of days since they'd gotten the Regalia back, Noctis and Iggy were determined to get her back on the road and head straight to Altissia, but the Yacht waiting for them needed repairs, forcing the team to take- unintentionally so- a much needed break in Galdin Quay.

 

"This will be your room" The bellman smiled softly handing over the hotel room keys to Ignis as the others casually strolled in, Ruris bounding through the trio ahead of her and threw herself against the rail grinning wildly at the unblocked view of the crystal blue water of the ocean's expanse and beach that curved wide along their left.

 

"It's gorgeous! Why can't we stay in places like this more often!" She grinned taking a deep breath of the crisp salt air that wrapped around her from the south.

 

"You buyin?" Gladio smirked folding his arms and she settled back down onto the polished wood of the veranda, leering over her shoulder at him.

 

"So stingy" She smiled through her scowl making him chuckle before Prompto popped into view, his camera out and ready catching her by surprise once more- the next shot a much more aware and cheeky grin on her face, hands held high above her head in excitement as Prompto laughed behind the camera.

 

"Nothing ever seems to get you down- Ruris you wanna' go exploring?" Prompto beamed and she let her excitement flow, bouncing on her toes darting forward to grab Prompto's hand and he squeezed it back tightly.

 

"H-Hey! Where are you going 'exploring', exactly?" Ignis called as the pair scampered up the steps.

 

"Along the beach front there, you'll probably see us the whole time, don't worry Iggy. I got this!" Prompto smiled, not once slowing down as they ran off down the gentle curve of boardwalk to white sanded beach they'd come from.

 

"Has he _really_ got this?" Noct sighed with a smile, scratching his cheek mindlessly and Ignis simply shrugged, his arms folded and headed into the hotel room.

 

"Who knows. Better to let them go and tire themselves out, otherwise the whining about boredom would never stop" Ignis smiled inspecting their dwellings, 'Ooh'ing in appreciation at the small cluster of recipe books the room's bookshelf housed. Gladio flopped back onto one of the king sized beds with a groan and chuckled at the fact that he fit. Propping on his elbows and saw there were only three rooms including the one he was in now, all with King size beds. Which meant someone would get their own, but the others would have to bunk up.

 

 _Please not Prompto with his snoring again_. Gladio sighed to himself sitting up again and looked to his right, the floor to ceiling glass wall sharing the same breath taking view as the veranda just outside. _Ruris, maybe?_. Gladio immediately slapped himself, hard, causing Ignis to look up from fine single couch he was nestled in reading, and Noct to poke his head back in the door.

 

"Gladio? You alright, what was that?" Noct asked and Gladio simply shrugged the question away, rummaging through his backpack in the living room near the built in bar.

 

"Bug, swung too hard". Noctis and Ignis shared a look behind Gladio's back but looked away when he straightened, the book Ruris had bought him in hand and headed for the door.

 

"Where you going with that?"

 

"Just gonna' go read somewhere else" Gladio said dismissively, playing it off casually with another shrug as he left, not giving the others time to ask anything else. Gladio sighed as he pulled the door shut behind him and went back towards the pier, the sun baking down hard against his shoulders through the thick leather jacket making him smile. Gladio loved the heat. He loved building a sweat. He loved the outdoors and the pleasant distractions Nature would always bring. He was lazily admiring the view beside him, looking ahead to scan for potential reading spots, and found the perfect one only a few feet ahead of him. Basking lazily on the boardwalk was a small Siamese looking cat. He stopped but a few inches from the sleeping ball of fur, the sudden disappearance of the sun making the tired feline 'Burr' and look up lazily, observing Gladio for a moment- assessing him.

 

"Hey... Mind if I join you?" Gladio smiled softly, gently lowering himself into a crouch to carefully stroke and pat the cat down it's length. Within moments it purred and rolled over, stretching with squeak as it yawned and Gladio couldn't help but chuckle, "Thanks little buddy...". And there he laid on his side, bare chest towards the ocean and beach beyond, the book lay open against the weathered boardwalk planks, while he stroked the cat with his free hand.

 

The sun was starting to dip into the horizon behind him, only aware of how much time had passed when he looked up to scan the beach in front of him and saw the far horizon painted orange. Gladio looked down at the cat to see it had moved to lay outstretched against his chest, using his massive frame as a wind block from the fast cooling sea breeze.

 

"Whatcha' doin' there, Handsome?". Gladio blinked and looked up in surprise at the redheaded woman leaning over the back of him, a playful smile on her glossed lips at the behemoth's stunned expression, "Cute"

 

"Oh. Uh, just reading. With this little guy's company" Gladio stammered, before chuckling away his nervous disposition when she sat beside him, legs tucked under herself.

 

"What a little cutie" She smiled, raking her nails gently against the Kitten's chin making it purr loudly in approval and Gladio smiled, "Is he yours?"

 

"What? No. I dunno' who he belongs too. Just looked like a good spot to relax. Cats usually know the best spots to cuddle" Gladio smirked looking across at her and winked, then felt something he hadn't felt before- Guilt. _What if Ruri came back and saw that?_ he thought quickly averting his eyes back to the cat at his chest. _Wait, why does it matter if Ruris saw?. It just would!._ He argued with himself before carefully sitting up, much to the kitten's displeasure.

 

"Something the matter?" She asked innocently as the kitten followed Gladio's warmth and slinked into his lap as he closed the book, putting it beside him.

 

"No, nothings up. It's just getting late, I should get back to my friends"

 

"Oh, you're here with someone?" She smiled with a tilt of her head, her braid sliding over her shoulder, casually being caught between her breasts making Gladio's eyes wander. Another smile curling her lips like the Cheshire Cat.

 

"Uh yeah. Yeah I'm here with a few people, on holiday I guess you could say"

 

"I didn't think you were from around here" She giggled, Gladio eyeing her curiously before she guestured to him in general, "You don't exactly dress like a local"

 

"Oh? What do I dress like then" He asked, subconsciously patting the kitten stretched against the length of his thigh, slunk in the groove of his bent leg, it's chin against his knee purring loudly.

 

"A man who has a taste for danger" She replied, her voice suddenly becoming sultry and her emerald eyes flickering in the afternoon sun making Gladio swallow nervously.

 

 _Wait a minute. Nervous? I'm never nervous around women- let alone Red Heads!? The hell is going on here?_. Gladio blinked his thoughts away, breaking the eyes contact with a confident chuckle and found himself scanning the coast line. "What gave it away? The jacket? or the Scars?"

 

"Neither". Gladio jumped slightly when her voice was suddenly much closer, his head snapping to his right to see she'd  moved right beside him and may as well be leaning against him. "Maybe it was the silent, confident, radiance you give out. Even reading." She purred and Gladio raised a single brow slowly, "And maybe the Jacket helped".

 

"Knew it" He chuckled casually leaning away on his left hand, eyes returning to the beach. _Ruri? Prompto? Where are you guys?_.

 

"Hey." The woman called gently, a hand now cupping the front of his shoulder as she caressed him through the thick leather, Gladio's skin tingled beneath the warm material and he slowly returned his gaze to her pressed against his side, "Wanna' grab a drink with me?". _There it is._

 

"As much as I would love to, I do still need to get back to my team" He reminded her, trying to pull his arm free discreetly by moving his hand to his lap, but she insisted.

 

"You can meet them after, it's only early, c'mon it'll be fun" She purred once more, and Gladio sighed closing his eyes letting his head dip back. Desire was taking hold and she could see it, and for once in his life Gladio didn't want it to. He opened his eyes, staring to the bright neon sky for a moment before letting his head tip forward, looking at the redhead pressed against him from the corner of his eye.

 

"Maybe..." Gladio began, eyeing her shamelessly as he examined her face; She _was_ stunning. Bright crimson hair, bright green eyes, sun kissed skin, smooth jaw line, almost Elvin features  as a hopeful smile edged her glossed lips upward. Yet as gorgeous as this woman was, as much as desire was twisting his insides, guilt dampened the flame faster. "Maybe next time." he averted his eyes to the beach once more, his expression somber and the air become thick.

 

"Oh." It was equal parts surprised, dissapointed and what Gladio thought was anger, his jaw flexing as his teeth locked. _This is awkward. This isn't right. I've never been like this before- I need to leave. Now._ But how?. His eyes wandered the sand again, praying to see a pair of torches heading back along the shore line and make his escape, but the only people within sight was the couple who'd been picnicking when the group had arrived, now packing up their basket and blanket to head home for the night.

 

"Looking for someone?". Gladio's head twisted behind him at an impossible angle to the gentle voice down the pier. If Gladio hadn't remember the kitten he'd have stood up faster than a spring trap.

 

"Ruri!" Gladio grinned, the relief a little too evident in his voice, Ruris' amber eyes flicking to the redhead clung to his arm and her expression darkened.

 

"Whose your friend?"

 

"I don't actually know" Gladio admitted nervously, and Ruris looked even more unimpressed, the redhead releasing Gladio's arm slightly to sit up properly.

 

"Kyra. Ruri, was it? Nice to meet you" She offered a hand but Ruris didn't take it.

 

"Ruris. Only Gladio pronounces it without the 's'" She corrected and Gladio could feel the irritation flowing off Ruris in waves. He took his opportunity for freedom, grabbing the book in one hand and scooped up the kitten in the other without thinking, getting to his feet hurriedly.

 

"Ruri, where's Prompto?"

 

"Just down at the car getting his spare battery pack to charge" She replied curtly, not taking her eyes off the redhead who in turn was glaring daggers at the ebony haired warrior.

 

"He can catch up. Thanks for your company, uh- Kyra- But we're leaving now" Gladio added, carefully thrusting the animal against Ruris' folded arms momentarily snapping her out of her anger fueled trance just long enough to crack a smile as she took hold of him. Gladio pressed his free hand against her lower back and lead Ruris away, wrapping it firmly around the back of her hips the moment she fought his strength keeping her beside him. "Ruri let it go! Please, lets just go" Gladio begged at a whisper and Ruris looked up at him in surprise. _Did he just plead? Was he genuinely not interested?_. Ruris sighed and relaxed against his arm, letting herself be moved through the dining floor towards the hotel room.

 

"You legitimately went exploring and came back with a cat" Noctis said flatly, arms folding as the pair came back, Ignis staying silent about them being joined at the hip.

 

"Hey Gladio found him not me. I found a cool rock and a starfish that had thumbs..." She replied just as blunt, but her voice then becoming babyish and loving as she tickled and waggled her fingers against the kittens chest.

 

"Thumbs?" Gladio squinted, Ruris looking up at him blankly, raising her hand like a salute only to waggle her thumb oddly near his face making a confused noise.

 

"I dunno' how else to describe it? Prompto took a photo of it- We're as confused as you are"

 

"Right...".

 

"You alright Gladio?" Ignis suddenly asked, closing the book he was reading on his finger keeping his page and the giant looked at him and nodded.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

 

"You're flustered. I've never seen you so unsure of yourself"

 

"I interrupted a date" Ruris cut in, moving away from him to sit on the floor by Noctis, setting the kitten down who was content to merely observe his surroundings.

 

"It wasn't a date- I didn't know her" Gladio corrected sounding just as irritated.

 

"Okay this needs an explanation" Ignis said as he sat forward, giving Gladio his full attention. Gladio's chocolate eyes lingering on Ruris as she played with the kitten in front of her lap, a sad smile on her face.

 

"I was just reading my book on the pier when some woman came and joined me. She asked me to drink with her but I said no. It looked bad, and I can get why it looked like a 'date', but Ruri you just rocked up at the wrong time" Gladio said softly with a shrug. She didn't look up, but Gladio noticed her smile soften and genuinely become a little happier.

 

"I believe you. I don't know why you're explaining yourself to _me._ Iggy is the one who asked the question" Ruris chuckled then, looking up at him and Gladio looked shocked for a moment, his attention turning back to Iggy in the sofa chair who reclined with a knowing smile hidden behind his gloved hand, flicking the book open again.

 

"Right. I'm going for a shower". With that Gladio turned on his heel and disappeared into the bathroom with his back pack to get changed, Prompto appearing into the hotel room a moment after looking wounded.

 

"So much for waiting for me!" He whined sadly at Ruris, but his over dramatised complaining vanished a moment later in a cheek consuming grin, "Kitten!".


	4. Stop Acting Blind!

Prompto sat on one of the deck chair on the veranda of their hotel room flicking through the library of photos on his camera with a gentle smile on his face, his tea steaming in its mug beside him in the moonlight.

 

"Are we all night owls?". Prompto fumbled his camera in his hands before looking up from the chair and Ruris covered her mouth chuckling, stifling the noise at the blond's surprise, "Sorry- I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you"

 

"I'm getting you a bell" Prompto giggled settling back in the chair and continued flicking through the photos as Ruris crossed the wooden decking and sat beside him, only the calm lapping of gentle waves against the pylons filling the silence as she smiled at the calm ocean in front of them. "Can't sleep again?" Prompto suddenly asked looking up from the back of his camera and Ruris smiled as she turned and met his calm eyes.

 

"Mm. It's nothing" She reassured him before Prompto wriggled across on the deck chair and smiled widely.

 

"Well if you're not going anywhere for a while, wanna' pick some favourites with me?" He asked quietly and Ruris chuckled as she nestled in beside him, Prompto's arm tucked under her neck holding his camera up between them as her head relaxed into his shoulder and they began scrolling through Prompto's collection. Ruris' eyes were soft with wonder as they flicked through the moments he captured, giggling at the candid shots he'd managed to capture of the team. Some flattering, others not so much- Ruris' stifling another giggle at a less than complimentary photo of Noctis mid yawn in the Regalia.

 

"That one is definitely going in the album" She smiled and Prompto chuckled with her continuing to move through the shots and they both smiled at the group shot he'd taken back at Hammerhead; everyone sprawled sexually over the giant plastic crow sitting on the bench. "I never thought I'd find this"

 

"Find what?" Prompto asked softly looking at her against his shoulder and she smiled still flicking through his photo's.

 

"Friends like you guys. With everything that happened, I was there when it all happened... The King... I couldn't do anything-- I thought Noctis would hate me when he found out" Ruris said quietly and Prompto's eyes softened when she didn't look up, simply continued flicking through the memories and moments captured by the blond.

 

"Why would he blame you? It's not your fault" Prompto shrugged softly, her head bouncing against his shoulder and she smiled a little, "Besides even if he did hold you responsible I can assure you Iggy and I would have smacked it out of him quick smart". Ruris smiled at that for a moment before sighing and tucked her hand back to her chest, Prompto's eyes turning back up to his camera and smiled gently at the photo she'd stopped on. She was sitting on Gladio's shoulders, her hands held high above her head, reaching for the pinnacle of giant red stone the shot from the earth far behind them, Noctis stood to Gladio's right with a cocky thumbs up, Ignis to Gladio's left in his usual calm and sophisticated pose, edging his glasses back up his nose with Prompto knelt in front of Gladio proudly grinning with his fingers in a peace sign.

 

"I wouldn't have trusted me so easily if I'd been in Noctis' position. I'd have hated me" She smiled sadly and Prompto sighed, putting his camera down on his chest and squeezed Ruris against him with the arm tucked under her neck and she chuckled softly, "It's okay Prompto. I'm just grateful is all"

 

"It's not okay Ruris. You belong here with us, I'm glad Cor brought you to us..." Prompto admitted before settling back into the chair and stared at the gently shifting waved and Ruris looked up at him with a curious smile, "I know what it feels like- being the odd one out. I felt like I didn't belong with Noct and the others either, like I was always getting in the way and that I was always a step behind them. But not once have they ever second guessed standing beside me." Prompto smiled at the memories passing behind his eyes and Ruris closed her eyes as she settled against his shoulder and he rubbed her arm comfortingly, "I want you to promise that you'll always believe in us, Ruris. No matter what happens, we won't ever abandon you". She rubbed her cheek against Prompto's shoulder and smiled sweetly half opening her eyes to admire the view that glimmered in the silver light.

 

"I promise Prompto. I do believe in you guys. I trust you- all of you" Ruris vowed and found herself smiling a little more. She felt Prompto's shoulder and chest strain a little beneath her cheek, looking up to see his lips press to her forehead and she momentarily froze before Prompto's bright eyes shone down on her as he smiled.

 

"That _was_ meant to be against the top of your head but you moved, that was your own fault" He grinned and she chuckled as well, putting her cheek back against his shoulder.

 

"You're making it sound like that was unwelcomed" Ruris smiled as she picked up his camera again and continued scrolling through the photos with a shy smile. Prompto went to talk but the soft meow made them both look beside the deck chair, the kitten tiredly walking towards them from the door and Prompto out stretched his free hand, cupping the kitten's cheek as it muzzled into the open hand, running its length along the open hand as it continued towards them.

 

"Hey little man, I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Prompto said softly, another gentle mew before it hopped up onto his lap to scope out a place to nestle up on, deciding the snake it's way between the pair, slipping into the slight dip their body's created, purring comfortably. Ruris' brow furrowed slightly as she stroked the kitten gently.

 

"He went to sleep with Gladio..." Ruris said gently lifting her head to look past Prompto's chest back inside, the door to Gladio's room just in sight through the veranda doors across the living room still shut. Gladio had ended up drawing No.5 from the bowl which meant he got his own bed, one and two bunking together, then obviously three with four. Ruris tried to ignore the look of what she thought was disappointment in Gladio's eyes when he'd drawn the single bed, Ignis vowing to offer up the blankets should she demand them when she'd drawn number three and he'd drawn four.

 

"Maybe he was whining to come out when he heard us" Prompto said with a hint of guilt in his voice, "Sorry Gladio, hope we really didn't wake the poor guy up". Ruris scooted the kitten across onto Prompto's lap and handed him back his camera as she got up. "You okay?"

 

"Something isn't right" Ruris replied softly, the anxious knot in her stomach making her a little unsteady on her feet.

 

"What is it? Should I get Noctis?" Prompto asked and Ruris shook her head with a small smile.

 

"No, not like that. We're not in danger" She said quietly moving back inside and Prompto caught on when he saw her move across the dimly lit living room towards Gladio's door and a sad smile edged his lips upward. His eyes turned back to the kitten as it pressed it's brow against his knuckles on the hand cradling the camera, the softly illuminated photo on the back of the camera turning Prompto's smile more genuine; Ruris fast asleep against Gladio's shoulder in the back of the Regalia, Gladio's arm around her her across the back seat, eyes cast down on her, a smile on his lips with an expression so soft it was clear he cared for her, more than a friend. Whether Gladio recognised it or not.

 

"Gladio?" Ruris called softly as she knocked on the door and waited with her brow pressed to the door and listened. She heard the faint rustle of material and knew he'd rolled over, it was the second shuffle but no footsteps that made her brow furrow. _Does he really think I'm that dumb._ "Gladio I know you're still awake" She tried again still just as soft with a small sigh.

 

"You know these rooms don't have locks. If you know I'm awake why don't you just come in" He replied, but his voice was muffled so she barely understood him.

 

"Because I'd never just invite myself into someone's room". There was silence for a moment then another shuffle and flutter of material before the door to his room popped open slightly as he lazily flicked the handle then immediately turned away and shuffled back to the bed. Ruris blinked in surprise at the bland display and shyly pushed the door open, watching him move back to his bed, his sweats sitting low against his hips, subtly flicking with his hips as he padded away and climbed onto the bed and crashed face first back into the mattress and pillows with a groan.

 

"What's up" He asked tiredly, seeming to feign interest in the question as she closed the door behind her and leant on it for a moment.

 

"I could ask you the same thing" She replied curtly making him twist his shoulders and look at her over his shoulder with a curious glare.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?". Ruris sighed staying calm as she pushed off the door and crossed the open space to his bed and sat on the edge, looking at the view through the thin gaps in the blinds rubbing her hands together nervously.

 

"Did we wake you?" She asked quietly and Gladio sighed burying himself back into the pillows.

 

"... Kinda. I was already half awake..." He replied in another mumble through the pillows and Ruris looked behind her shoulder at him, her eyes tracing his tattoos and thick curves of muscle that contoured his back and shoulders as it softly rose and fell with his breathing.

 

"Why didn't you come sit with us?"

 

"You two looked cozy. I didn't want to interrupt whatever you were talking about" He muttered almost bitterly and that made her brow furrow, turning on the spot a little to face him better.

 

"There wasn't anything to interrupt. We were looking at photos" She said with hint of anger in her voice making Gladio prop up on his elbows and face her calmly, but there was frustration and confusion in his eyes that was given away by the tiniest of creases of his brow. She felt his dark brown eyes scan her features, unable to take her own eyes off his, like her staring was keeping a predatory animal at bay. "What's that look for?" She finally asked and Gladio shook his head a little, laying back down against his pillows facing her this time.

 

"It's nothing. I'm just tired and not sleeping well. I didn't mean to take it out on you"

 

"Your inability to sleep is becoming more and more frequent Gladio... What's going on?" She asked genuinely sounding concerned again as she moved back on the bed towards him and finally saw how exhausted he actually was, "Gladio you look awful"

 

"Gee thanks" He huffed in a half smirk but her concern didn't let up and he rolled onto his back scrubbing a hand over his face, "I've just got a bad feeling. It's been growing worse the past couple of days", Ruris went to speak but his tired chuckle and thumb against her lips as he caught her chin stopped her in an embarrassed fluster, "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin whatever time we'll spend here". Ruris pulled her face away and gently shoved his hand aside glaring at him in frustration and he wasn't surprised to see her expression.

 

"Gladio you should have told us- Your instincts are stronger than anything else. You've never been wrong before" She persisted and he sighed tucking his hands behind his head.

 

"But we _are_ safe here... The Empire and Deamons won't dare attack the Quay, and theres nothing we can do until the repairs are completed on the ferry. I'm keeping myself awake over nothing" He replied calmly, shrugging against the mattress and Ruris sighed watching his brow furrow in frustration as he tried to force himself to relax.

 

"Maybe not here... But maybe it'll be once we land in Altissia... Who knows what's to happen when we get there" Ruris replied after a while and Gladio's eyes opened slowly, his head lulling to the side and looked at her, Ruris' eyes back on the ocean outside. _Maybe that's it... I'm getting anxious about the fight that's to come._ Gladio's eyes stayed fixed on Ruris and he saw her shiver and promptly sat up.

 

"You cold?". She turned and looked at him feeling him sit up, suppressing another shiver at the question and smiled faintly looking outside again.

 

"Nah, not too bad."

 

"You're a terrible liar" He snapped quietly making Ruris jump at his bitter tone, eyes lifting on him nervously as he sat close behind her. Even sitting he towered over her and his annoyed glare only made her feel even smaller.

 

"I'm not lying" She countered nervously and Gladio huffed getting off the bed, digging into his backpack and pulled out one of the few t-shirts he owned and reproached her.

 

"Hold your arms up, c'mon" He almost ordered standing in front of her and Ruris blinked, unsure of what to do, hesitantly lifting her hands up over her head allowing him to put the shirt on her. He tugged the massive T on over her head and both of their glares softened when he pulled it softly down her torso and her hands lowered to her chest.

 

"Thank you". Gladio looked up at her and gave an apologetic smile when their eyes met, moving back onto the bed and sat beside her.

 

"It's okay... I'm sorry I was angry"

 

"You don't have to apologise-"

 

"I do because it was stupid of me" He cut in shaking his head a little, his eyes turned down to his lap and ran a hand back through his hair, "It's not your fault. I'm just tired and irritated. I shouldn't have gotten jealous-"

 

"Jealous?" Ruris said in surprise and Gladio bit his cheek doubling forward, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You were jealous? Of what?"

 

"I don't know" Gladio sighed realizing his mistake and rubbed his face tiredly, "You and Prompto I guess..."

 

"Prompto?" Ruris asked shyly and Gladio sat up looking sick and shrugged awkwardly.

 

"Like I said, I don't know. It doesn't make sense just forget I said anything okay?"

 

"I don't, have a crush on him or anything, Gladio" Ruris said softly, but it only seemed to make him more uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

"I never said you did. And it doesn't matter if you do or not. Like I said It's dumb, It's my own problem and I guess It's just because you're the new one to the group, I'm just a little protective of you" He shrugged plainly and Ruris' eyes fell a little and she nodded sadly.

 

"I see. Thank you for worrying about me. But I'm okay. Like Prompto said, none of you would ever abandon me, and I believe that to my very core" She said looking up at him and Gladio could tell she was forcing her smile. He hesitated before cupping the back of her head and pressed a firm and confident kiss to her brow making her freeze as he pulled away, his paw of a hand settling to the top of her head and he smirked softly.

 

"Good. Keep believing because it's true. You're one of us, forever.". Ruris didn't know whether to smile, laugh or cry. The storm of emotions must have been clear on her face when Gladio suddenly looked guilty and pulled her forward gently with his hand still against the back of her head and she simply tipped into his shoulder closing her eyes. He smiled softly as he lent her back with his weight and laid down with her beside him, her head on his bicep and brow to his shoulder, his free hand rubbing her back as she pressed her palms to his bare chest. She wanted to thank him, she honestly tried to but the sudden wave of fatigue that rolled over both of them made them both curl into each other and fall still within moments of one another.


	5. A Wolf's Wish

Noctis almost spat his coffee across the kitchen when Ruris padded out from Gladio's room stifling a yawn; Gladio's shirt swallowing her whole concealing the tank-top and short-shorts she'd initially fallen asleep in. She looked ahead to see the prince wiping his chin as he hastily set his mug down, Ignis pushing his glasses back up his nose and cleared his throat calmly.

 

"So, that's where you disappeared to last night" the sandy blond smiled, his voice giving a subtle hint making Ruris look down at herself then give a tired glare at the pair in front of her, lifting the shirt flashing her clothes beneath and Noctis had already thrown his hands up to block the sight in defense.

 

"I'm still clothed you jackass" She glared with a smile and Ignis simply chuckled into his tea and Noctis continued to crane his neck, staring at the roof.

 

"I believe you just put his shirt down!" Noctis cried and Ruris rolled her eyes dropping the blanket of material.

 

"It's safe" Ruris chuckled approaching the kitchen and the prince momentarily glanced to check between his fingers before sighing in relief and returned to his coffee. "Sorry if I worried you Ignis"

 

"Not at all... I figured this might happen" He replied with a gentle bow of his head taking another sip of his tea as Ruris' eyes bore into the side of his head from the fridge nearby, "What?"

 

"What do you _mean_ , you figured it might happen?" She asked equal parts curious and in warning- Ignis recognizing the opportunity and chose his next words carefully.

 

"I merely meant as a fellow Sheild you may have preferred the company of your common company should you have an ill nights rest or bad dream- share solace with a member who understands" Ignis replied respectfully and Ruris' amber eyes remained fixed on him for a moment longer before she smiled softly unable to contain it any longer, Iggy giving her a small knowing smile behind his mug as he took another sip of his tea and Ruris blushed hiding her face in the fridge.

 

" _Safe!_ " Noctis mouthed silently with a thumbs up to Iggy who simply chuckled softly and Ruris pointed at Noct blindly from the fridge making him freeze.

 

"You behave yourself, Prince". Noct ducked back into his mug at the table and Ruris chuckled as she scavenged for the milk up the back of the shelf, jumping in surprise feeling a pair of hands brace her hips almost smacking her head on the top of the fridge interior.

 

"Easy-! It's only me, can you pass me the juice while you're there?" Gladio smiled with a laugh, unresponsive to her now dead stiff muscles beneath his palms. Her eyes were wide as she hardly kept a grip on the milk, awkwardly sliding it off the shelf to retrieve the juice from the door resting against her side and handed it to him over her shoulder. "Thanks". With nothing more he simply moved away and poured himself a glass and sat outside on the veranda where the kitten seemed to anxiously be awaiting the giants arrival, mewing loudly as he appeared and jumped at his hand when he sat against the warm wood. Ruris slowly straightened from the fridge completely crimson and allowed the door to creep shut as he eyes shifted to Ignis who looked just as surprised as she did, his mug to his lips and didn't move a muscle. Ruris' whole frame turning to look at Noct who was actually dribbling his coffee this time staring at her bewildered.

 

Ruris quickly moved on to making herself a cup of tea as Iggy finally finished his sip and moved out of the kitchen and Ruris buried her face in her hands crimson from ear to ear, Gladio's chuckling and warm voice making her look up as she watched him talk to and play with the kitten on the veranda in the morning sun and she let the embarrassment slide. _There's worse things in the world than the boys gossiping you have a_ thing _going on with Gladio._ The kettle clicked beside her and she put her tea together, returning the milk and juice to the fridge before joining Noct at the table as he finished mopping himself up for a second time in ten minutes.

 

"Plans for today?" He asked and Ruris stretched, smiling at the faint scent of Gladio that came with it as the sleeves bunched at her shoulders.

 

"I dunno', maybe more exploring with Prompto." She smiled taking a sip of her tea before settling her cheek to her knuckles as she leant on the table, "We found a cave just before we called it for the afternoon and started to head back, so we might go check that out"

 

"Caves could harbor monsters, even during the day. You think that's a good idea?" Ignis asked from the sofa where he was reading and Noct nodded softly in agreement.

 

"Mm, you're right. We honestly weren't going to head too far in, but of course we were going to be careful all the same" Ruris agreed and Ignis gave a respectful nod that she had already thought ahead at the dangers. Prompto appeared soon after and grinned widely seeing everyone was awake and present, squeezing Ruris tightly from behind around the shoulders making her chuckle, "Good morning Prompto! You slept well after I went to bed?"

 

"Sure did! That little kitten is a great snuggle buddy" Prompto grinned, moving to the fridge and squawked in excitement pouring himself a glass of juice before grinning at her across the space, "Did you want to go check out that cave today?!"

 

"We were just discussing that actually" She smiled back and Prompto smiled over his glass, "Ignis made the point there might still be monsters deep enough inside-"

 

"We'd already realized that. Shallow spelunking today" Prompto reassured in Ignis' direction with a thumbs up, the fellow blond simply retained his dignified stare from the corner of his eye as he sipped his tea and hummed flatly in contentment.

 

"If you're worried, I can go with them" Gladio chimed in as he re-entered the room, the kitten stroone  across the back of his shoulders like a majestic but small scarf.

 

"Hey we don't need babysitting" Prompto countered and Ruris seemed to cringe in agreement.

 

"That's not how I meant it. Safety in numbers" Gladio shrugged moseying over to the sink and washed up his cup and Prompto smiled as he stretched up and gently scratched the kitten's face who purred contently.

 

"So long as there wasn't anything you wanted to do, we honestly weren't going to go far" Ruris shrugged and Gladio acknowledged her with a smile and small nod.

 

"No, no plans. Besides I want to see this starfish with thumbs" Gladio added with a chuckle and Ruris laughed into her tea as Prompto almost threw his camera as he flung it up from his side to find the photos and show him.

 

Ruris soon went and got changed, strapping her light armor down just in time before Gladio swung the door open and they both shot crimson, "Gladio!"

 

"Shit I'm sorry I forgot you put your bag in here!" He barked ducking back out the door, causing a howl of laughter from Prompto at his embarrassment and Ruris couldn't help but laugh too.

 

"You're lucky I'm already dressed- Just knock anyway from now on" She smiled picking up her boots from beside the bed and Gladio pushed the door open again as she walked out past him, patting his bare chest sympathetically and he eyed her with a flushed glare.

 

"You could have gotten changed in the bathroom you know- that has a lock on it" He called out flashing a smirk trying to cover up his embarrassment and Ruris simply looked back at him, tugging the outer edge of her eye down and stuck out her tongue at him, "Oh act your age!". Ruris laughed at his still flustered state as he slammed the door shut to get dressed.

 

He emerged from the hotel room a few minutes later, tidying his hair and Ruris prancing over stopping him dead in his tracks. She perched on her toes and grabbed his collar and without thinking he leant down with the tug of force that never came, "Gladio--!?". He froze a few inches from her face and blinked at her state of shock, her hands carefully un-tucking the curled Jacket collar and straightened it for him, slowly settling back down on her heels and took a step back and he straightened carefully, tracing the now fixed collar and cleared his throat.

 

"Uhh, thanks..." he mumbled looking anywhere but at her, the embarrassment of the situation making him feel like all eyes in the restaurant were on him, when in reality it was just Prompto as he giggled cheekily.

 

"Come on you two, the cave isn't going to spelunk itself!"

 

"You just like saying the word don't you" Ruris chuckled as she quickly turned on her heel and jogged over to the blond, Prompto still grinning wildly as they headed off leaving Gladio to catch up.

 

 _"Speeeeeelunk-”_ Prompto droned before giggling and Ruris soon joined in, mimicking each other stupidly as they walked and Gladio simply followed and watched at a distance, his hands in his pockets. The behemoth's smile was bittersweet. He smiled seeing Ruris smile and laugh ahead of him. But it upset him that it wasn't because of him she was happy. He didn't hate Prompto for it. He wasn't bitter or angry. The small coils of Jealousy from last night simply strangled his insides once more making Gladio uncomfortable and he sighed watching the surf lap calmly against the sand they walked across heading for the point of cove far ahead of them, their hotel room far back down the beach and up the length of pier now; squinting hard against the sun Gladio was sure he could see Noct on one of the deck chairs.

 

Gladio looked less than impressed at the sight of the cave mouth and glared at it menacingly, "I don't like this"

 

"It's not that bad" Prompto shrugged, but didn't enter to prove his point.

 

"It's not that good either. Even shallow exploring, be on your guard. Whatever treasures are hidden in here won't be worth the cost of our lives" Gladio said sternly,  the glimmer of ethereal light flickering from his right hand making Ruris pause and watch him. In a blinding moment, his empty hand was suddenly clutching a blade the was as broad as he was and just about one and half times his length, lifting the monstrous blade effortlessly and settled the counter weight against his shoulder at the top of the hilt and Ruris stared in awe. She'd watched him summon his weapons dozens of times before- all of them and herself included. But there was something about Gladio when he subconsciously dipped into his power and those veins of energy flared to life beneath his skin. They all felt it when their comrades would summon their weapons and defenses in close proximity to one another- the gentle pull on their own souls when the energy flared to life, binding them all and connected them, silently sensing the other's presence and energy flow. Or maybe that was just her.

 

"You're staring again". Ruris jumped at Prompto's almost silent whisper in her ear and she came out of her trance, Gladio's thick form confidently striding into the waiting darkness.

 

"I wasn't staring" She hissed back quietly and Prompto simply smirked as a single brow rose up and he continued to stare at her, Ruris glancing at Gladio's slowly disappearing form, "Shush"

 

"Secret is safe with me and my camera"

 

"Prompto" She warned with a glare and he zipped his lips before trotting ahead to catch up the Gladio, leaving Ruris to tail up the rear this time.

 

 

 

Much to contrary belief- the Spelunking remained uneventful. It didn't stop Ruris and Prompto from taking almost every given opportunity to scare the shit out of the other leaving Gladio caught in the crossfire of screams and blind panic of camera flashes losing himself once or twice- or three or four- and screamed himself.

 

"You two are hopeless!" Gladio bellowed in frustrated relief as he stormed out of the cave mouth with Ruris and Prompto cackling behind him as they scrolled back through the horror induced snaps; most were blurred shots of the cave wall or floor, but there were occasional blinding shots of unadulterated fear on a select individual's face or pair, and rare group shot where Ruris is widely laughing in the back ground, Gladio and Prompto however are both screaming in sheer terror. Prompto went to argue but he was cut off by another sharp howl of his own laughter as they stumbled after him.

 

"I'm sorry Gladdy!" Ruris laughed as she and Prompto held one another up, Gladio turning his shoulders with a huff and looked at the pair impatiently.

 

"What would have happened if we all let our guard down too soon and there was something around one of those bends, or either of you slipped, or- or- if we got seperated. That was as much about exploring as it was remaining safe-"

 

"Gladio, hey, chill out man" Prompto quickly sobered from his laughter and put himself between Gladio and Ruris, "Look I get it, unknown caves not a place you wanna' play. But nothing happened, we were as safe as we were gonna' get. Relax". Gladio shook his head and moved away with a huff waving Prompto's comment away.

 

"Forget it. I'm done exploring today, you guys can do what you want". Ruris watched Gladio's irritated and probably embarrassed strides chew up the sand as he headed back to the Quay and sighed, Prompto reaching down and held her tightly making her look up.

 

"He's not mad at you, you know that right?"

 

"Feels like it. Maybe he's right Prompto" Ruris shrugged as they started to head back, detouring to the small cluster of rock pools from the day before.

 

"Really? Nah... Don't beat yourself up Ruris. He's had a sword up his butt for a couple of days now. He's a little too serious most of the time, I guess it's from his job"

 

"But You and Ignis are still Noct's guardian's as well and still manage to let go and have fun" Ruris said softly, caressing one of the small fish stuck in the pool, the glimmering gold of its scales shining through the crystal clear water.

 

"Guess loudly jump scaring his team mates in a potentially monster filled cave isn't Gladio's first idea of fun" Prompto giggled and Ruris smiled softly before it faded once more, the small fish darting into one of the deep stone pockets to hide leaving Ruris staring at the shell, sand and plant filled pool. "He loves camping and the outdoors, I'm sure carefully exploring that cave would be right up there on his list... I'm sure there's a bunch of stuff around here you could convince him to do to get him to relax. Trust me, Gladio's not a complicated guy. Moody. But he's just got a lot on his mind". Ruris looked up at that surprised by Prompto's sudden calm wisdom and the blond's eyes came off the pools to meet hers and he grinned wildly.

 

"Thanks Prompto"

 

"You don't have to thank me, just get that sword out of his butt" Prompto chuckled before offering her his hand again which she took with another chuckle and smile, walking with him back to the hotel room. Ignis lifted his eyes from his book when the door opened for a second time, saw the two walk in hand in hand and 'Oh'ed.

 

"What? What's going on?" Ruris asked looking between Noct and Ignis who shared a concerned look.

 

"Was wondering why Gladio looked so annoyed, he grabbed his wallet and said he was going to relax" Noct shrugged and Prompto sighed loudly letting Ruris' hand go.

 

"We're not a thing and that's not why Gladio's mad" the blond huffed, and so he explained. Ignis and Noct listened thoughtfully while Ruris changed out of her under armor and back into her relaxed civvies, lacing up her boots and picked up her own wallet. _I need a walk of my own. Clear my head._

 

"Are you alright Ruris? Where are you headed?"

 

"Just back down the pier, I saw some traders setting up in the parking lot on our way back, just gonna' go have a look and see if there's anything interesting" She smiled softly picking up her jacket and Ignis simply nodded, Noct looking up from his book.

 

"Would it bother you if I joined you?" He asked and Ruris hesitated.

 

"No, my Prince. Not at all". Noct put the book aside and joined her at the door before they headed back down the pier, his hands stuffed into his pockets admiring the slowly setting sun, "Any sudden interest in the walk?"

 

"Not particularly. Thought I'd have a look for some fishing rod accessories" Noct shrugged with a small smile and Ruris looked up at him curiously.

 

"Why fishing, Noct?". Again he shrugged lazily before looking down at her as they kept walking, the traders and excited chatter of the locals slowly growing louder as they approached the small market that had taken over the parking lot and some of the field nearby.

 

"I don't really know to be honest. I tried a lot of things while I grew up to relax myself and clear my head; Sports, reading, art, building, riding, tinkering... But nothing seemed to really stick like Fishing did" Noct smiled thoughtfully and Ruris admired his profile for a moment before linking her arm around his making Noct look back down surprised but didn't hesitate in his stride.

 

"Luna is a really lucky girl... She's betrothed to a strong man" Ruris smiled sweetly looking up to the small crowd and Noct's smile softened at her words.

 

"Thanks, Ruris... I hope she's okay"

 

"She is. I can just tell." Ruris smiled giving his arm a gentle squeeze and Noct nodded with a stronger smile, the pair immediately throwing themselves into the spoils of the small market, losing themselves in its trinkets, sweets and treats, silly games and art. Noct finding a pair of second hand lures that were perfect for his rod, ecstatic at his find while Ruris was at the stall beside him, caught in the beauty of the handmade jewelry. The few pieces that had gems glimmering in the afternoon light, but the carefully carved and polished wood and stone bracelets fascinated her as her fingertips ghosted the swirling and geometric patterns in the dark stones and woods, bound together with fine leather and beads.

 

"This one would suit you" Noct smiled ghosting a necklace that hung from the front of the vendor's roof, the fine carved stone married either side with smaller blue and black beads in layers. The vendor smiled taking it down for Noct to carefully clip it high and tight around Ruris' neck, the stone center piece sitting just at her collar bones while the beads contoured her neck. As beautiful as the piece was, it made her look strong, fierce- brave and Noct couldn't hide his smile, "If you don't buy it, I'm buying it for you. It was made for you Ruris"

 

"Noct I can't let you do that-" She smiled but he dove his hand into his pocket as a silent threat and she laughed handing over the coin for the necklace even though she hadn't even seen it on herself yet, but she trusted the boys and for Noct to suddenly get so excited- It must have at least looked _alright._ They bought a small box of pastries on their way back to the hotel as the sun finally sank below the horizon, the sticky mess of flakey cake covering their lips as they returned, Prompto the first to swoop on the sickeningly sweet smell.

 

"You two look like you had a good time" Ignis noted and Noct smirked, pulling his spoils from his pocket, licking his fingers clean.

 

"That actually wasn't too bad, it was pretty fun" Noct smiled as Ignis admired the new lures he'd purchased.

 

"Oohhh Ruris that's beautiful!" Prompto beamed cupping the stone carving at her collarbones and she blushed with a smile.

 

"Noct saw it and said I should get it"

 

"Good call Noct!" Prompto chuckled and the Prince simply shrugged with a smirk, "Can't wait for Gladio to see, that'll sure snap him out of his rut"

 

"Prompto quit it" Ignis almost ordered but Ruris blinked in concern turning to the other blond at the table.

 

"Wait, Gladio isn't home yet?"

 

"No. He's still out somewhere" Ignis replied with a small shrug and Ruris looked back at the door.

 

"The car is still here, so he can't be far" Ruris commented nervously, fidgeting with the necklace softly.

 

"He wouldn't do anything to get himself in danger Ruris- especially now that the sun has gone down. He was probably out climbing somewhere... You watch he'll be back in the door any minute" Noct smiled calmly. Ruris looked from Noct to the door, staring at the wood slab intensely, then without warning turned and bolted back out of the hotel room and down the pier.

 

Ruris wandered back and forth for what felt like hours. Up along the coast, up to the main road, out to the small fishing dock, the few people down there shaking their head apologetically when asked if they'd see the behemoth she was searching for. Her worry consumed her from the inside as she headed back to the hotel, arms wrapped tightly around her sides to fight off the cold and suppress her shivers of concern. The gentle clang of metal made Ruris look up and faintly caught the outline of someone pulling their clothes off up the pier. The lights embedded beneath the waves near the few coastal palm trees that still grew out into the ocean providing her with just enough light to catch the coiling ink that covered the man's arm and shoulders as he shrugged his jacket free.

 

_Gladio!_

 

She dove off her mark towards him but hesitated when she watched him climb the railing of the pier in nothing but his briefs and stand tall with his arms spread wide. _What on earth is he doing?!_. Without a second guess or thought of hesitation, Gladio dove forward off the high pier into the crisp water beneath and Ruris sprinted to the edge, watching his giant form glide into the outer edge of the light's glow, his massive legs propelling him forward with each lazy kick. Ruris continued up the pier, her eyes not once coming off him now that he was in the water. He looked so at peace. Letting the ocean calmly pull him to the surface for air, refilling his lungs and delve back under to twist and glide through the glowing water, coiling around and with the small schools of fish that fed on the moss clusters at the base of the palm tree deep below the surface. _He looks like the water is just an extension of himself... I've never seen someone swim like this._

 

Soon enough she stood beside Gladio's pile of belongs looking down at his jacket, shoes and pants and smiled as she shrugged off her own jacket to land atop his own.


	6. In Still Waters

Ruris shivered hard as the night's breeze enveloped her bare skin like icey fingers. Ghosting her hands on the rail before pulling herself up the panels to perch atop the flat top of the support pylon as Gladio had done mere minutes before. She watched him spiral and curve low beneath the gentle swell for a short while longer, only really feeling her muscles tense when he glided to the surface once more for air and his eyes opened on the figure poised high above him.

 

"Hey! Whose there!" He called out, the warning in his tone as he started to swim back towards the pier. Ruris took a breath and dove in, her hands poised before her in an arrow head to help break the surface tension as she came into contact with the even colder water. She forged through the brisk swell, slowly opening her eyes and vaguely saw Gladio's form not far ahead of her, treading water as he clearly followed her shadow beneath the surface towards him. Ruris dipped sharp and low towards the ocean floor, pressing her feet to the sand beneath and launched up towards the surface and burst from the water with an exasperated but wide smile as she blinked the water from her eyes, Gladio's surprised face swiftly coming into focus inches from her own.

 

"Hey" She smiled sheepishly and he simply blinked stupidly at her like he didn't quite trust the scene before him, "Is it really so surprising to see me swimming in nothing but my underwear at stupid-o'clock at night?" she teased with a small tilt of her head, her hands glossing just beneath the surface of the water to help keep her afloat as Gladio did and his surprise slowly shifted into smile as he chuckled quietly, running a hand back through his hair.

 

"No... I know you're not one to shy away from the outdoors..." He smiled before his brows came together in a curious glare, a hand shifting forward just beneath the surface and he traced the necklace fastened against her skin, the back of his fingertips tracing the fine beadwork to cradle the stone pendant and he lifted it above the surface of the water to inspect it properly then smiled. "It's beautiful... Looks good on you. Makes you look strong" He smirked and Ruris traced the pendant carefully herself.

 

"Thank you... Look, Gladio?". His smile faded and shifted to concern when her eyes lifted to the moon hanging high above them.

 

"Ruri? What's wrong?" He pulled his weight forward by his shoulders with a gentle roll of his body, one arm settling against her side beneath the water and her hand instinctively cupped his tricep in response as they kept themselves afloat. Ruris thought about pulling away, but the moment his chocolate eyes locked on hers she knew she'd lost herself in his stare and all power she had over herself was gone. He seemed to sense her unease and gave her a small nod, like it was okay to continue with her thoughts and Ruris gave him a sad smile running her hand up his bicep to cup the side of his neck.

 

"I'm sorry about being silly this morning in the Cave. I know Prompto and I were acting really dumb and you were right..." She paused and saw the guilt crawl onto his face, he parted his lips to speak but it was Ruris who caught him off guard this time; Her hand snapping off his neck to press her fingertips to his lips and hushed him softly. Gladio responded by simply sighing as his eyes closed while his arm slinked around her hips resulting in her body gliding forward to press against his, her feet tucked behind her to give Gladio's own legs plenty of room to keep them both afloat. "We put all of us in danger and I didn't mean to upset you. I wanted you to come with us, to relax. I wanted to see you without your shield. Like this." She mustered a smile and pressed a hand to his chest with another shiver, whether it was from being so close and so intimate with him, or the freezing night ocean she didn't know. But judging from the roaring heat she felt spreading across her nose and into her cheeks, Ruris assumed it was the former. He opened his eyes slowly to look at her before taking a collective breath and smiled sweetly before shaking his head a little.

 

"If you wanted to see this side of me all you had to do was ask, Ruri" He said sounding tired, like the answer was clear all this time.

 

"How, Gladio? How do I bring it up without sounding weird, especially in front of the others?" Ruris chucked in frustration and his featured softened into a sad smile of his own, Gladio's sad but calm expression grating her nerves a little, "Why are you smiling like that?"

 

"Because you don't have to say anything." Gladio shrugged and her frustration flared again, her brow furrowing at him in irritation.

 

"I don't know what you're trying to say, Gladio. You've wanted to hang out with me? You wanted me to ask you to go swimming?" She asked, both hands to his chest as she pushed back a little, his free arm coiling around her shoulders to keep her close and she growled softly in protest, "Quit it. You can't hug your way out of this one- This is one of the times that I just can't read you, Gladio! You dance around an answer when all I want you to do is be honest with me" She snapped in frustration making him pull back slightly in surprise, his eyes softening once more after a moment and he let his hands move down and off her back, taking hold of one of her hands beneath the water. He looked at their hands beneath the ever shifting surface then at her, Ruris' expression melting from angry and flustered, to a sort of calm confusion, Gladio feeling her squeeze his hand a little beneath the waves.

 

"I didn't mean to confuse you, or upset you, or lead you astray". _Lead me astray?_. Ruris flinched at his words but didn't pull away, but he felt the ripple of distain through her body and he lifted his eyes from the water to her pained expression and swallowed thickly. "I don't talk a lot, you know this. I prefer my own company and to be left alone in the solitude of the wilds..." He continued not once taking his eyes off her now, gently squeezing her hand back, "But lately I've been craving something more. I see split seconds in time that are some of the most beautiful sights I will ever see in my life and I wish someone could see what I see, and I savor them- every detail I burn to memory so when I close my eyes I feel whole again... But eventually I have to wake up.

 And day by day it's grown, and I don't think I can stand the pain it's causing me any longer". Gladio squeezed her hand again as his gentle eyes bore deep into her own, his features softening into a longing stare as his eyes half lidded on her, his lips edging upwards at the corners shyly when he watched the penny drop in Ruris' expression.

 

 _He's talking about me... He's talking about_ Me!

 

"Gladio... Why didn't you say something?" Ruris murmured, unable to look him in the eyes any longer and he simply smiled a little more, releasing her hand and gently pulled her back in against him, resting his cheek against her temple as she buried her face into his neck smiling quaintly.

 

"Why didn't _you_. Clearly this is mutual... Why did I have to be the one to say something first" He chuckled softly, Ruris closing her eyes contently feeling the rumble of his laughter roll through her body.

 

"Because.."

 

"Because?" He repeated, waiting for a full answer, simply chuckling again when it never came, "I see... Because you said so?". She nodded against his throat and he smiled again carefully tipping back into the water to float on his back, Ruris' weight only half against his frame as they lulled about the waves contently. They were both silent for a long time. Neither of them bothering the other, simply floating in the comfort of each other's presence, the uncertainty that had haunted both of them for months, gone in a single moment allowing both of them to breath. Gladio opened his eyes onto the silver sky above and smiled softly reaching up from Ruris' back and stroked her hair gently causing her to jump but didn't pull away, instead Gladio felt the rise in her cheek as she smiled too.

 

"Can I ask you something?" Ruris question quietly, not wanting to ruin the serenity they'd created to much and Gladio answered by softly pressing the outer edge of his brow against her in a gentle muzzle of affection, "How long?"

 

"Since I knew I liked you?" He asked just quietly and she shifted against his shoulder, ghosting the water that rolled over his chest before her face, a single, silent nod was her reply and he watched the sky for a moment searching his memories to try and pinpoint the exact moment. "The day you graduated... The way you smiled with such pride in the uniform of the king". Ruris slipped off his shoulder to straighten without making him sink and looked at him in disbelief, Gladio straightening as she did and smiled at her expression completely unphased.

 

"That was years ago"

 

"I'm aware. I was honored to be in your presence when we'd return to the palace to talk to his Majesty... The way you always held yourself when you stood beside the throne-" Gladio shook his head with a small chuckle, "Wow... It was so powerful. I don't think you ever noticed Cor glaring my eyes back to the floor when we'd kneel before the King, I couldn't keep my eyes down" Gladio smiled starting to circle her in relaxed strides making her shoot crimson before laughing softly at him.

 

"Am I to sit here and believe the famed Gladiolus Amicitia is a hopeless romantic who believes in love at first sight?" Ruris quipped, her eyes following him as he glided around her, sounding more like her usual self when around him and Gladio came to a gentle stop in front of her, his eyes softening on her smile and quirked brow. The pair of them illuminated by the light from beneath bathing them in the bright crystal blue glow of the water they swam in giving them a ethereal sense as it highlighted the others features from beneath as he pulled her against him once more and Ruris didn't hesitate in tucking her arms around his shoulders, plastering her hands against his back as he squeezed her against him. "Good. Because I am too...".

 

Gladio's mouth shot forward so fast Ruris almost didn't register it. Gladio's eyes were seal shut as his brow furrowed in desperation and Ruris encouraged his advance, running a hand up into his hair causing him to whine before breaking apart take a breath and looked at her panting and Ruris simply smiled, her own eyes fixed on his. He approached again, much slower this time and Ruris helped close the shallow gap, pressing a much more intimate kiss against his ocean dampened lips, licking at the salt water lacing his bottom lip causing him to shiver and accept the unintentional invitation. The tip of Ruris' tongue grazing his own making them both hesitate but only for a moment before Ruris' arms tightened around the back of his shoulders and neck, and he lifted her that slight distance out of the water as she deepened their kiss further.

 

 

 

"Safe to call off the search?" Noct smiled leaning on the pier railing, his back to the entangled pair in the gentle lulling waves behind him as Ignis huffed in amusement pushing his glasses back up his nose.

 

"What's the bet they'll pretend nothing's going on between them tomorrow?" Ignis smirked folding his arms, looking back out to them, Ruris and Gladio taking a moment to stop and observe the other, Ruris carefully brushing his water dredged quills back off the edge of his face and he smiled up at her adoringly as she did, pulling her close and kissed her jaw softly, the trio on the pier hearing her giggle at the affection.

 

"Oh easily one hundred percent" Prompto smirked, crossing his arms against the railing. Half of him wanted to take a few snaps, but the other screamed how creepy that would have been and the latter succeeded.

 

"Well we'd best not bully them then. They'll tell us when they're ready. Am I clear?" Ignis announced, more in Prompto's direction, both men putting up empty hands in silent surrender.

 

"Crystal clear. No teasing the love-birds" Prompto reiterated and Noct chuckled softly.

 

"Good on you Gladio... Only took you three years to be honest with yourself" Noct smiled looking back over his shoulder to see them both take and breath and Gladio help pull Rurise deep beneath the surface, twisting and curling around one another in the deep ocean light like a pair of otters, Prompto ignoring the looks Ignis gave him when he raised his camera this time.

 

"Prompto what do you think you're doing?" The fellow blond hissed and the younger man simply set himself up to balance against the railing and smiled behind his lense, starting to click shots.

 

"Are you kidding me? It looks like they're dancing beneath the waves... You think I'm going to pass these candid shots up? I've waited forever to get photos like this of them together" Prompto smiled softly as the _click_ of his camera didn't relent. The trio remained for a only a few more minutes, Prompto satisfied with the shots he'd managed to get smiling at the screen as they walked away back to the hotel.

 

Gladio and Ruris didn't stay much longer themselves swimming to shore and wandered back up the pier and looked at their pile of clothes then at each other.

 

"You didn't think this far ahead did you" Ruris smiled dripping wet beside him and he ran a hand back through his dredged hair, ruffling it softly spraying pellets of water all over Ruris and she swatted them away.

 

"Well no. Because I hadn't anticipated the woman I've been crushing on to come diving in after me... I'd hoped to swim in peace alone and creep back into the hotel unnoticed."

 

"But this is a better result right?" She smirked cockily shoving his arm with hers and he chuckled scooping up their clothes in one arm, taking hold of her hand in the other and Ruris silently followed, slipping her fingers between his making Gladio's cheek redden slightly at the gesture but smile. They strolled back to the room, brushing off what sand from their feet that they could before Gladio popped the door open quietly, the other boys having quickly retreat to their rooms hearing them approach the front door. Gladio's predatory eyes scanned the living room  for anything suspicious but gave her an all clear and nodded her inside and Ruris crept to Gladio's room, the behemoth locking the front door behind him and dumped their clothes on the floor of his room, softly clicking his door shut.

 

"Surprised they didn't stay up to interrogate me. I suppose they let it go when you came after me- OH okay--" Gladio choked himself off in surprise, turning his eyes to the roof and twisted his body away from Ruris after he'd turned and saw her unclasp her bra.

 

"What? I'm going for a shower" She shrugged dropping the padded lace aside in a wet heap before digging her fresh clothes from her bag and Gladio ran a hand back through his hair once more, "You're coming right?"

 

"Whoa, What?" Gladio asked over his shoulder, eyes still fixed on the wall ahead of him, "I didn't assume confessing dropped all personal barriers" he continued nervously, his breath catching in his throat when Ruris hugged him from behind, her cold and bare chest pressed tightly against his back and Gladio's hands came up to cover Ruris' against his lower chest and he closed his eyes feeling her against his skin and she smiled against his back.

 

"It didn't... I'm not asking to sleep with you... I'd just like to share a shower with you..." She replied quietly and Gladio chuckled shyly, squeezing her hands against his chest and pivoted in her arms to look down at her, her bare breasts still pressed against the top of his abdominals and he swallowed thickly leaning down to kiss her forehead and cupped her jaw.

 

"I'd like that too..." He whispered more confidently against her forehead and she smiled touching her fingertips to his jaw before he straightened and jerked his head towards the en suite and she turned and padded away, Gladio watching the curve of her underwear flick with her slightly muscular hips and bit his lip with a smirk following her into the bathroom. Palming the door closed behind him as his other hand squeezed her against him by the back of her hips curving her body in to meet his, he smiled as his mouth pressed against hers lovingly.


	7. Not So Subtle

"Gladio. Ruris. Are you two up?". Gladio groaned and pulled Ruris close against his chest.

 

"Yes. Now we are. What do you want Prompto?" Gladio called back as Ruris whined softly against his chest, burying her face into the slabs of muscle, wrapping an arm over Gladio's side and he rubbed her back soothingly.

 

"We're going to have breakfast in the restaurant, wanna' come?" His chipper voice replied and Gladio looked down at the woman at his chest and she looked up with a smile.

 

"That sounds good actually, I'm keen"

 

"We'll meet you out there Prompt" Gladio answered and Ruris stretched, attempting to roll away and get out of bed, but Gladio raked her back against him and she couldn't help but laugh.

 

"Gladio, let go. We've gotta' get up, you said we'll meet them there"

 

"Mm. True, I did say that. I never said when" He sighed, muzzling his face into her soft quills of hair and squeezed her close back against him. She tried to wriggle free, but Gladio's grip was locked and she simply chuckled as he held her still.

 

"You, Sir, are impossible."

 

"They're going on ahead of us. We'll have the whole place to ourselves in a minute or so" He purred and Ruris simply raised a brow suggestively as she peered over her shoulder, Gladio leaning forward to press a kiss against the back of it as his smoldering eyes met hers. She stared at him for a moment, a wicked smirk slowly carving up his cheek before her own smile peeked over her shoulder, and Gladio's brow dipped in confusion.

 

"Nice try." She replied confidently, completely un-phased by his advances and he simply groaned in defeat, rolling onto his back releasing her.

 

"Damn it... I thought I had you that time" He sighed and she simply chuckled in triumph as she got out of bed, collecting her brad and strapped herself up.

 

"You almost did. If you'd let your voice drop a couple more notches I might've yielded" She smiled over her shoulder, eyeing the spread of warrior reclined on the bed still and he did his best to contain his smug side and kept his smile quaint.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Nothing... I've just wondered for a long time what it would feel like to wake up beside you"

 

"But you have-"

 

"- As your partner, Gladio" She said with a small laugh, pulling on her shirt and he huffed a laugh of his own. _Of course that's what she meant you fucking idiot._ He watched her tidy her hair, running her nails back through the long, thick quills of her ebony hair and gathered the Mohawk in her hands, tying it high and he smiled to himself as she turned around to face him.

 

"And what does it feel like, hm?" He asked sitting up, moving to sit at the end of the bed and continued to watched her get ready and she smiled softly, putting her jeans aside and stepped between his knees. His hands rose to caress her hips as she curled her nails against the shaved sides of his head making him groan contently for a moment. His eyes open on her and was surprised to see the intensity within her own, even though her stare was so soft.

 

"Home.". It was a simple answer but it struck Gladio hard. His own eyes flickered in surprise for a moment before they lidded on her and he got to his feet, pulling her against him in a gentle but intimate embrace and he smiled against the top of her head.

 

"You feel like home too..." He whispered after a moment and felt her smile against his chest. Ruris pulled away, the intensity of the moment subdued in her eyes as she smiled at him. Gladio took her chin against his index knuckle, his thumb resting against her chin and he momentarily froze when Ruris' lips parted only slightly. Gladio bit his bottom lip subconsciously at the sight he looked down on and chuckled gently as he lent down and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. If she was confused it was only for a moment as she kissed back, curling a few of his locks around her finger before he drew away.

 

"What on earth was that about?"

 

"You're impossible yourself" He replied with that usual growl from the back of his throat and Ruris could only blink in confusion as he stepped past and started lazily pulling his clothes on himself. She watched him for a moment before her confusion gave way to a smile, pulling on her jeans and boots as Gladio shrugged on his jacket beside her, combing his nails back through his hair, instantly taming the thick mane of unbridled locks.

 

"Jeez you guys took your time" Noct smirked before taking a sip from his coffee and Gladio waved apologetically as he and Ruris approached their table. Ignis bowed his head with a polite smile in his usual greeting, Prompto grinning with cheeks full of omelet.

 

"Sorry, found anything good on the menu yet?" Ruris smiled as she slid in beside Prompto jabbing her fork into a chunk of his omelet and snagged a mouthful, chuckling at his mock horror Gladio sitting opposite her beside Ignis.

 

"Well we _were_ waiting for you two, but Prompto couldn't do it" Noct smirked, the blond still greedily inhaling the fluffy roll of egg, shielding it from Ruris.

 

"Not my fault! I'm a growing man!" Prompto argued and the others simply chuckled softly.

 

"Ruri, I'm going to get a coffee, want your tea?" Gladio asked twisting in his seat and Ignis patted his shoulder making his stop.

 

"Restaurant, just call our waiter" Ignis reminded him and Gladio blinked getting comfortable and waved the idly waiting staff member nearby and he came over smiling.

 

"Sir?"

 

"Uh, I'll have a coffee, white with one... Can I get a tea too?"

 

"Certainly, have you had a chance to observe the selections?". Ruris went to answer but Gladio shook his head incline to answer.

 

"No, it's pretty specific... Do you have the Royal Gallatran brand?"

 

"Uhh, yes. But only in two blends unfortunately."

 

"The Green Rose and Jasmine blend?"

 

"Yes!" The waiter grinned in relief, happy he _could_ actually give his table what they wanted, "A tea? or Pot?"

 

"Pot, one cup to go with it. and I'll take a box while you're at it". Gladio ended matter-of-factly, handing over a small pile of Gil for the box of tea and the waiter hesitated. The table staring at him in shock, Ruris the most.

 

"S-Sir I don't think I can--"

 

"Don't worry about it" Ruris smiled getting to her feet and took the coins back, putting them back in front of Gladio and he blinked in surprise straightening from looking at the menu, "I don't want you to get in trouble. It's okay"

 

The waiter bowed before scampering away to get their drinks from the barista and Ruris sat with huff, flustered from ear to ear.

 

"Where did that come from?" Ignis asked the man beside him and Gladio ignored the question, returning his gaze to the menu, leaning his cheek to his knuckles.

 

"Guess it's just been a while since I've had it, let alone when we've seen it anywhere..." Ruris tried to cover, crossing one of her legs over the other, gently rubbing her foot against his calf under the tabletop and he glanced up at her apologetically before going back to glossing over the menu.

 

"Well if we're willing to pay for it, I can't see why they wouldn't give us _one_ box" Noct agreed with a small sigh. Prompto hastily finished off his omelet with a satisfied and loud sigh of approval, patting his belly.

 

"You should get the pancakes Ruris, then I can try those too!" the blond grinned leaning against her shoulder and she chuckled coddling him pathetically.

 

"I was actually eyeing those off, they sound so good!"

 

"Do you really want to weigh yourself down with all those carbs?" Gladio smirked playfully over the table and Ruris shot him a glare.

 

"Do it. I dare you. Call me fat" She warned with a smile and he sat up, empty hands raised in defeat.

 

"I'm a little slow to catch on sometimes, but I'm not _that_ outright stupid"

 

"That's questionable" Prompto said quietly before yelping as Gladio reached for him over the table, Prompto once again weaseling his way out of the situation and escaped down the pier cackling.

 

"Jackass!" Gladio bellowed after him, a furious fist shaking in the air as Prompto disappeared. Ruris palmed her face trying to stifle her laughter, feeling all eyes on their table, Gladio returning to his seat with an irritated growl, crossing his arms and closed his eyes.

 

"Oh come now, he was teasing" Ignis rolled his eyes before sipping his tea and Gladio grunted, opening his eyes at the smell of the approaching coffee. The waiter smiled softy when he returned with his tray full of drinks, putting the mug of coffee down in front of Gladio, the pot of tea and the single, fine china cup in front of Ruris. Then, two boxes of the tea and Gladio froze looking at the tea in the middle of the table then up at the waiter who bowed with a shy smile.

 

"I explained the situation to my manager an she was happy to give you a pair of boxes given she also understand how hard it is to publicly buy this for your own time". Ruris welled up a little and Gladio put the cluster of money back in the waiter's palm and he chuckled shaking his head, "No sir it's fine. Please, just enjoy your morning. I'll return shortly to collect your meal orders."

 

"Thank you" Ruris smiled softly and the waiter paused in his stride and gave her a smile and nod of his head before continuing to another of his tables. The team was silent for a moment before Noct smiled with a gentle chuckle, all eyes on him for an explination.

 

"Guess the manager saw it was clear how much Gladio wanted to impress Ruris-"

 

"Hey that's not-!" Gladio snapped before catching himself and sat back, flustered and took a sip of his coffee. Ruris looked shocked before her lips rolled together and she tried not to smile, but soon she giggled and then laughed gently.

 

"I've never seen you get so defensive over a thoughtful guesture" She laughed and he growled into his beverage, Ignis and Noct soon giggling with her before Gladio had enough and sighed loudly.

 

"Can we drop it now?"

 

"Alright- Alright. I'm sorry" She smiled and his frustration melted from his features in that single moment, smiling back and took another sip from his drink while Ignis and Noct shared another knowing glance at each other. Like he promised the waiter was back soon enough, the team ordering and chatting warmly while they waited. Gladio lost from the conversation while he simply watched Ruris enjoy her tea, smiling and sighing contently with each sip, laughing and smiling with the boys beside him as they chatted. His attention was snapped off her when the small team of waiters arrived with their meals and he moved out of the way, even then returning his eyes to her and she caught him staring, smiling shyly and ran her foot along his calf again and he chuckled gently at the reaction he'd gotten.

 

"You two playing footsies?" Ignis asked and Ruris jerked her foot away, accidently slamming her knee on the underside of the table, bouncing everyone's meals and she whined loudly in pain. "Gods I was kidding! Are you alright?"

 

"That hurt!" She laughed through the pain and Noct sighed.

 

"You're unbelievable. Did you want ice for it?" Noct asked with a lopsided smile and she shook her head, rubbing her knee through her jeans.

 

"I'll be fine, just stung." She blushed reassuring him, starting to dig into her meal shyly and Gladio looked at her worryingly but smiled nervously starting to enjoy his iced fruit platter. The banter returned soon after as they leisurely ate on the beach front. Noct was in the middle of fueling another Cup-Of-Noodles arguement when his phone rang and his face bunched in confusion at Cindy's number glowing across his screen.

 

"Cindy? What's up?"

 

"Hey Ya Prince!" She sang down the line, her southern accent as thick as ever and Ruris giggled hearing her clear as day from the other end of the table, "Nothing major, I just had to be that gurl who's the barer of bad news"

 

"Oh? And what's that"

 

"Well, You know how you had to get on that ship first thing? It's worse than we thought, Prince. We're doin' our best, but ya'll might be stuck for another new days".  Noct actualy sighed irritably and rubbed his brow in frustration and everyone heard Cindy whine apologetically, "I know! I know, I'm sorry! But I got wind of some news that ya'll might enjoy to help pass the time"

 

"We're not trying to pass time, Cindy! This is serious!" Noct huffed and she huffed back down the line just as frustrated.

 

"Ya' think we don't understand that none? Listen here, we're doing what we can- You just have to sit put ya' hear!?" She snapped and Noct looked at his screen shocked before smirking and put the phone back to his ear.

 

"Pfft. Yes Ma'am"

 

"That's what I like to hear Prince. Now... Any of ya'll ever been to Lestallum? The Assassin's Fair is going on there for the next few weeks, If ya'll want a good way to kill time, should give it a good 'ol look". Noct's phone almost slipped from his hand at this piece of information, clutching his phone before it fell.

 

"Cindy Gotta go-!". Noct hung up and immediately began typing on his phone again, holding it back against his ear in a frantic panic, "Pick up- Pick up!" he hissed then his blinked when whoever he'd called seemed to answer. "PROMPTO! GET BACK HERE NOW AND GET PACKING WE'RE GOING TO LESTALLUM!!" Noct hung up without another word and dove out of the booth, tossing a fistful of money onto the tabletop in a panic, bolting back to their hotel room, leaving Gladio, Ignis and Ruris sitting completely bewildered.

 

"Does _anyone_ know what just happened?" Ruris asked and the two men across from her simply shrugged, Ignis' attention turning to the money and he counted it properly, huffing paying the missing difference. Ruris casually scooted out from the table and tidied her clothes, Gladio passing her the two boxes of tea with a gentle smile and she blushed warmly taking them from him and he leant down pressing a kiss to her forehead by comfort reflex. The two immediately froze and slowly looked behind themselves and Ignis smirked, pushing his glasses back up his nose with a single digit and they hesitated.

 

"We uh-" Gladio started and Ignis waved this display away with a small smile walking past them.

 

"We all know... It's no business of ours anyway. Just know we're happy for you" Ignis reassured not breaking his stride. Gladio looked at the back of Ignis' head in disbelief, his arm loosely wrapped around the back of Ruris' waist and she blushed softly.

 

"You know what that means right?" She asked quietly and he looked down confused, shaking his head softly. "Gladio, there's only one way they know we're together. They saw us swimming together last night" She said with an embarrassed squeak to her voice and Gladio groaned with a huff, pulling her against his side as he started walking and she fell into stride beside him without question.

 

Noct was too preoccupied with packing to notice Gladio and Ruris return connected at the hip and simply hurried them to get their gear. To avoid further embarrassment they simply complied and gathered their belongings, making a head start on Prompto's equipment and items moments before he came sprinting into the room. They checked out and Noct breathlessly explained the rush over his shoulder as he forced them all into a run back to the Regalia causing Prompto and Ruris to scream like excited children as they piled into the back seat together, Ignis and Gladio taking up positions in the front seats, deadpan staring at one another while the other three wailed with enthusiasm behind them.

 

"Onward Ignis! To the Assassin's Fair!!" Prompto cried, perching on the top of the back seat, pointing valiantly ahead as Ignis simply chuckled and pulled out of the parking space, Noct and Ruris soon joining Prompto on the top of the back seat, throwing their hands in the air screaming in excitement, and Gladio simply smiled at Ruris' beaming smile in the rear-view mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think how you feel/ would like it to develop.  
> I'm only very ROUGHLY following the story line for FX- clearly not holding too tightly to the plot.


End file.
